<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cliffside in Lavenna by CopperBull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990213">Cliffside in Lavenna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBull/pseuds/CopperBull'>CopperBull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Aliens, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Not Beta Read, Original Universe, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBull/pseuds/CopperBull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythius, Ilya and Sorrel Finally find a safe place to sleep in a desert full of coral that puts any non-native creature into a deep sleep. Pythius and Ilya think about their feelings.<br/>The issue is the guilt Pythius feels, not wanting to intrude on Ilya and Sorrel's already existing relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cliffside in Lavenna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters are from a planet I'm working on called "Thel Aukatrua". they are all non-human, but all are still bipedal.<br/>More of just a character study since I don't do too many these three are specifically for a story called "Version: C/C/C", they are the main characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sweet, flowery smell of the coral had been frightening to Ilya and Sorrel these past few months, this was the first time they would be able to indulge in the plant’s beneficial nature without worrying about being hunted in their sleep. They had a roof over their head, a bed on the verge of collapse, and more warmth then they had previously. </p><p>They were in no place to complain, both Ilya and Sorrel were grateful to sleep on something other than dying grass.</p><p>The waves of scent had grown stronger over the moments they lay next to each other, exchanging tired goodnights to in their typical affectionate fashion. </p><p>Ilya felt his eyes grow heavy as he pushed himself further into his first partner's chest, desperately trying to take more warmth from her. Sorrel had laid there with her arms gently wrapped around Ilya’s smaller frame, a side she only showed in these private moments. She was the first of them to fall asleep.</p><p>Desperately trying to fight the pheromones of the desert, Ilya looks up from the bulky arms he was trapped under, looking at the man who they helped travel this far and vice versa, Pythius.</p><p>Born from the blood of those who lived in the desert they had been traveling through, he sat at the edge of the bed unaffected by the natural sedative. His back was as straight as you'd expect from a soldier. </p><p>It was the small things Ilya liked to study in Pythius, the things he grew more fond of over the days. Tonight it was the shift to relax he took when he believed he was safe, when he thought no one was watching.</p><p>Ilya watched as his shoulders fell, he saw all the muscles of his back and neck relax as he leaned against the rough wall. Pythius was watching the moon rise from the window, the white glow reaching around his frame. Ilya was only ever able to describe himself as feeling “fuzzy” when he was able to catch these breaks in his demeanor. </p><p>He felt his body begging to give into sleep.  </p><p>he took a breath, “Goodnight, Pi...”, he lazily mumbled.</p><p>He gave the other man a soft nudge with his leg, the nickname he made stayed in his head as he drifted. He remembered the muscled arms around his torso.</p><p>-</p><p>Pythius sat there frozen for a moment, startled by the brush on his hip and the soft, tired words from his new... Acquaintance? Friend? He hadn't put a word to what relationship he had with these two yet. He just referred to them as ‘I'm protecting them and they are protecting me’. Though he was sure that the woman, Sorel did not like him much. </p><p>Ilya was always friendly towards him, but in his head there was always the idea lingering that he was only being nice to him because he was afraid. There had never been a time that he thought he deserved this kindness. So it had to be motivated by something else. Pythius was sure of it. </p><p>Would he mind if he called him his companion?</p><p>His heart raced as the now limp leg stayed against his own, he was asleep now, they both were. Pythius finally decided to turn away from the sky and look at them, they were peaceful in their slumber. He looked at how their arms, legs, and tails were tangled around each other, it was like they wouldn't be there in the morning. The soft brush of the moon illuminated their features.</p><p>His chest tightened, unable to identify why. He wondered what would happen if he climbed to their side?</p><p>What would happen if he put his arms around Ilya like Sorel had. </p><p>What if they put their arms around him? His throat grew dry, he felt guilty, this was wrong.</p><p>Ilya was only being nice to him and Sorel wanted nothing to do with him, they had each other, Pythius was only here by circumstance. He was only helping them through this desert.</p><p>He watched their slow breaths cause them to rise and fall. He watched the small movements they made, drawing each other closer. He unknowingly placed a hand on the leg next to him, rubbing soft lines on Ilya’s leg with his thumb.</p><p>Why did he feel this, he didn't know what he felt, this was all new to him. Surely this was how everyone treated each other. He just wasn't used to it.</p><p>The gentle looks they exchanged in quiet, the worry and fear they would have for him and each other when even the slightest harm came, a hand rubbing gently against his shoulder after doing even the most menial tasks. His chest hurt again, his face growing warm as he broke his stare away. </p><p>His eyes began to burn, why… his breathing picked up as he stood, facing the moon again.</p><p>Pythius walked up to the barely running sink and drank from the faucet, rinsing his face in the process, the water was warm, it was nice. </p><p>He wandered back to where the two were sleeping, finding a place to set-up nearby on the floor. He would have slept well if it were not for his mind racing behind his heavy eyelids. Eventually falling to the sound of soft breath next to him.</p><p>Pythius slept three hours that night.</p><p>-</p><p>The effects of the coral lasts for roughly six hours into the night, though it could always take longer for the effects to subside. Ilya had thought it was terrifying the first few weeks, he was silently still scared, but he realized it was part of nature, it was how things survived and how they might not.</p><p>Truth be told, they would be dead if it were not for Pythius. He protected them in the night, sacrificing his well-being, Ilya made a note early on that he owed him big time.</p><p>Ilya had been awake for a short time now, keeping his eyes shut, wanting to fall back asleep, but his body was awake at this point. He felt colder than before. It was Sorrel.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he glanced over to where his partner was, thankfully still there, just now laying fully on her back, limbs sprawled out. It had been awhile since he was able to see her relaxed like this. He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment with a soft smile. He noticed another warmth missing. Pythius.</p><p>He had grown used to having him nearby, Pythius always stayed near when they were sleeping. Many times falling into the pile when he was not able to stay up any longer. He was always the first to wake up. </p><p>A slight panic arose as he sat up, careful not to wake the woman next to him in the process. He scanned the room and found his eyes landing on the mess of a blanket and few pillows on the floor. More relieved than before, but still no Pythius to be seen. He slowly scooted off the bed to look further.</p><p>Pythius disappearing like this had been commonplace, he'd often wander off to find food, or just have time to himself. Ilya never found himself pushing the subject further with him. Even so, there was always a feeling of worry, anything could happen. </p><p>He found him nowhere in the small house, he would look outside in a moment.</p><p>He stood before the mess on the floor, bending down to grab the blanket. There was only the slightest bit of warmth, enough to go unnoticed if you weren't looking for it. He held the fabric to his chest for a moment before folding it, he smelt like the Coral, with a faded scent of an ocean Ilya and Sorrel have yet to experience. </p><p>He placed the bedding on the now open space of the bed before, looking at Sorel one last time before quietly leaving out the broken door. A warm breeze pushed against his face. </p><p>Beginning his walk around the perimeter of the house, he found his mind wandering to this man they were with. Ilya very much enjoyed his company, Sorrel was still very much on the fence, but that's how she was, even when Ilya had first met her. He hoped that there was a chance he could stay with them, but that idea seemed selfish. This was a person with his own motives and life, he can't just take that away for his own selfish desires. And even then, he already has a partner who doesn't seem too open to having their addition be Pythius of all people.</p><p>It's not like they hadn't talked about the possibility these past months, Sorrel knew how Ilya felt.</p><p>This had been through his head more than once, he was able to admit to himself that he had gotten attached to this stranger. He couldn't expect him to stay, could he? This was the conclusion every time, but he still found himself often floating close to the other, standing by him and showing small forms of affection. Maybe this was just worry for a friend.</p><p>Turning the second corner of the small house, he found the dark silhouette of his friend, sitting in the far off grass, watching the sky like he was before.</p><p>-</p><p>“...Pythius?” Ilya stood a few feet behind him to announce himself. Even though Pythius was already aware of his new visitor.</p><p>He was more caught off guard when he heard his full name instead of the normally affectionate nickname he had grown to like. He turned back to meet his eyes, he looked Ilya up and down, he was wearing what he always wore at night, but this time he took time to really look at it. Ilya wore a thin, light grey sweater and comfortable looking pants. A small, tired smile crept on Pythius’s face only to be pushed away when it was noticed.</p><p>“Ilya… you are up early. Is everything alright?” His voice a familiar monotone. “At the house.” he clarified, his own way to try to avoid talking about himself as his body began to tense.</p><p>“Hmm, yeah, everything is alright. Just noticed you were gone. Got worried.” He took a few steps closer, only breaking eye contact to watch where he walked. He noticed the place where the other sat led into a steep cliff, his legs hanging off the side, slowing down from swinging moments ago.</p><p>Pythius had the painfull tightness in his chest return.</p><p>“Can I sit with you?” Ilya questioned bluntly, but held a quiet tone. Pythius gave him a nod before turning back to the changing blue sky.</p><p>“The sky is nice this early, you can watch the stars fade away.” Pythius’s way of keeping a conversation going. Ilya was sitting close to him, throwing his feet off the side as well. He began looking at Ilya rather than the sunrise, careful not to bump into the other. </p><p>The cautious efforts of Pythius didn't last long, Ilya’s displays of affection took over as they often do, this time being more motivated than before. He dropped his head against his shoulder, leaning against the bigger man. He let out a yawn, still tired.</p><p>“It is nice.” Ilya continued, “is this alright?” </p><p>this had been the first time he had explicitly asked for contact, Pythius was scared, maybe nervous, but it was nice. He wanted him to stay there. He held his breath, his skin burned where Ilya pushed his weight. He was sure it was only because he was still tired.</p><p>“Yes, that's fine.” it was almost a whisper, he wished he could say more, but what else could he. They sat in silence for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Ilya took a deep inhale that Pythius noticed immediately. </p><p>“Pi?” The nickname, “ Are you alright, you look like you didn't get any sleep, we were all safe… You shouldn't've slept on the floor, it's bad for your back, we had plenty of room on the bed, we, I left room I thought.” </p><p>Pythius did not respond for some time. It felt like this came out of nowhere, it did. He was surprised. He knew he had slept close before, but that wasn't his fault. Why would he have left room. His breath picked up again, not breaking eye contact with the sky. It felt like bugs on his skin.</p><p>“I… I did not want to intrude, it's not my place…”, a lie. </p><p>Why was he worked up over those comments?</p><p>“Oh.” Ilya sounded disappointed. Staying leaned into the other. They went quiet again. Both minds racing for the same reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I hold you?”</p><p>The comforting gentleness of Ilya’s voice had disappeared. It caught Pythius off guard, he sat there, eyes widened as Ilya stared up at him from his side. He could feel the beats of his own heart in his shoulder.</p><p>A moment of realization struck in Ilya, it turned to panic “I'm, sorry, damnit, uh that was out of nowhere. I shouldn't have said that, it's obvious you aren't comfortable.” he lifted himself off of the man and raised his hands “Shit, Pi, I didn't-”</p><p>A second later he was practically crushed. Arms wrapped around him, his own arms folded up awkwardly against his chest. Pythius was much stronger than what you would assume at first sight. Out of Ilya’s sight, his eyes were still wide, scared of what he was doing.</p><p>More moments passed and Ilya was able to snake his arms out from the embrace to return the embrace. Speeded breathing immediately went down as Ilya pet on the other’s back. Pythius began to feel tired for the first time in months. There was electricity down his spine.</p><p>“You should sleep.” Ilya returned to his soft tone.</p><p>The two let themselves fall into the grass beneath them. Ilya halfway laying on Pythius. The weight on top of him gave a newfound feeling of security he wasn't used to. He felt a wave of exhaustion take him over, his head felt light as he watched the dark purple sky fade from his vision. Negative thoughts gone for now. </p><p>It took only a few minutes for him to fall asleep under Ilya. They held each other close, Ilya watching him as he did earlier in the night only to follow his slumber moments after, taking in a familiar sweet smell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You :0)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>